


无题

by nightoye



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 一个简单的系谱片段（。
Kudos: 1





	无题

不知何时，道路开始变得泥泞了起来。  
亚当深一步浅一步地往前走着，开始觉得身上的铠甲越来越沉重。  
以前的他是很为这副铠甲自豪的，虽然那会儿经常被阿雷克嘲笑，说他行动得慢吞吞的，等赶到战场的时候敌人都跑了。他很不高兴，辛格尔德就会笑着说“够啦，这不正是亚当的优点吗？”  
然而现在，他只想快点把这个优点抛弃掉。

他只能感觉到背上扛着的人还有着浅浅的呼吸，这支撑着他加快脚步。但他无论怎么走，似乎都无法离开这片沼泽地一样的荒原。  
辛格尔德那匹马如果还活着就好了，至少可以载着他离开。  
亚当终于觉得撑不住了，他单膝跪倒在地上，试着维持整个身体和铠甲的平衡。这时候，他听见辛格尔德模模糊糊的声音：“亚当，够了……”  
他顿了一顿。  
“放下我……自己逃走吧……我不想连累你们……”  
亚当有些粗鲁地将背着的人卸下来。但辛格尔德几乎没做出什么反应。他闭着眼睛，脸色惨白，身上盖着的披风已经烧焦了大部分，而另一部分则被血浸透了。  
也许已经没救了。  
不对。  
一定还有希望。  
要带他到更远的地方去，找找前面的人家……  
“其他人还活着吗？”辛格尔德的话打断了他这些想法。  
“不知道，也许逃出去了吧。我有看到一些人在我们前面离开了。”  
这是显而易见的谎话。当辛格尔德下了最后一个命令，然后冲向敌阵的时候，席亚非的人全都跟了上去。亚当也拼命地往前跑，试着跟随他们，徒劳地冲向维尔托玛军的阵型。  
然后他看到焦热的火球落在阵中。  
辛格尔德想为同伴争取时间。  
他这种努力也许起了一些作用，有人听了他的指挥开始撤离。只有席亚非的骑士们还挡在前面。  
亚当觉得好难过，为什么自己走不快，没有跟他们在一起。阿雷克那个家伙率先冲了上去，所以亚当再也不想生他的气了。只要他还能回来的话，就尽情地嘲笑自己好了。  
他看向躺在自己手臂中的人。说实话，即使是他也能看出来，辛格尔德的伤势有多么沉重，他靠着圣剑勉强抵抗了一些魔法的攻击，但随即被维尔托玛的骑士们围住，直到亚当赶到，才杀散那些人将他带出了战场。当背着他逃亡的时候，亚当能感觉到主人年轻的生命在一点点地消逝，每一次轻柔的呼吸声，听起来都比之前更加困难一些。  
“辛格尔德公子……”他说。“我哪里也不要去。”  
“你走吧……有人……在等着你回去……”

亚当感觉到眼前有一片模糊的泪水，其实，早就已经没有人在等着他了。  
有个少女那时候对他说：“对不起，我也要到巴哈拉去。”  
“你回伊扎克去吧，跟孩子们一起。”  
然后，她露出她特有的高傲表情。  
“不行的……亚当，我当不了一个好妻子。我只是个伊扎克的战士，绝对不会临阵脱逃的。”  
也许的确是这样。他还记得自己那段时间和她比试剑技，是如何被麻利地教训的，至今也不能理解她为什么看上他这个愚钝的男人。但是，他也曾经因为她而变得很幸福。  
“为什么？”  
“因为你要去，所以我也要去。再说，当我带着夏南颠沛流离的时候，是辛格尔德给了我们容身之所，我一度以为古兰贝尔不会有任何人愿意帮助我们……所以，伊扎克人一定会报答这种恩情。”  
她决定的事情是永远没法再更改的，所以，当看到她倒下的时候，他好像早有些心理准备，她在最后向这边一瞥，有些留恋地看了看他。在他的眼中她永远都是那么骄傲，那么明亮，那么难以取代。他看到敌人从她身上抽出武器，感觉到自己的心脏也被抽出来，放在马蹄下践踏。

辛格尔德还不知道他们的事，他至死还保留着自己的天真。这样也好，在那么多残忍的现实中间，让他也能休息一下吧。  
“不……那让我再陪着您一段时间吧。就一会儿就好。”  
也许是没力气再说什么了，辛格尔德闭上了眼睛。  
亚当像个被抛弃的孩子一样，惶恐地看着他。  
“辛格尔德公子，您不会有事的，一定……”他嘴上说着，但感觉到自己在不自觉地颤抖，身上的铠甲发出咣当咣当的响声。  
“我……我想回席亚非。”辛格尔德紧紧闭着眼睛说。“好想回去一趟……你记得吧，我们那个时候……”  
忽然之间，亚当忘记了自己身处怎样的绝境。恍然间好像回到了席亚非湿漉漉的清晨，呼吸着那里清新的空气。他还记得城堡中青苔的味道，记得他们在广场上训练，还有阿雷克爽朗的笑声和诺伊修一丝不苟的样子。辛格尔德总是在耐心指导他们，但谁也使不出像他一样流畅优雅的剑术。奥伊菲那时候还年幼，对亚当的那副铠甲特别感兴趣，巨汉总是让他爬上自己的肩膀坐着，和他一样地快乐大笑。那时候他也能感受到辛格尔德眼中流露出的一丝笑意。  
他说不出那是为什么，他们的少主人到底在哪个方面让人喜欢，也许就是那种让人感觉到温暖的东西，像席亚非本身给人的回忆一样。亚当从来都不是什么贵族，在那里却有种仿佛在家中的感觉，被安全，舒适和懒洋洋的情绪所包围。

他想，原来是这样，在逃亡的三年里，他从来没听辛格尔德提起过席亚非。并不是已经忘掉了，而是变成更加深刻的印记，一种坚持下去的理由。  
“我以前……答应了迪娅朵拉带她回去……我对她说那是世界上最漂亮的地方，一年四季都是春天，那里的人也都很温柔……她一定会喜欢那个地方的……”  
“嗯。”亚当笨拙地应和。  
“嗯……你也是这样觉得的吧……”  
辛格尔德像小孩子一样说着，尾音逐渐融化在冰冷的空气里，然后停止了呼吸。  
他的神情很安详，脸上没有对这个世界的憎恨。  
也许他只是睡着了，总有一天，他会自一个美丽的梦里醒来。

亚当在忽然之间爆发了一种从未有过的感情，他的铠甲发出激烈碰撞的响声，大地也在他的脚下动荡不安。过了很久他才意识到，耳边那野兽一般歇斯底里的吼叫是自己发出的。那绝望的声音，让所有听到的人后来都难以释怀。  
身后响起了马蹄声，有人喊道：“逆贼辛格尔德在那里！”  
“抓住他！这个人也是同党！”  
亚当大吼了一声，转过身，抓起辛格尔德落在地上的剑，独自冲向骑士们的队伍。  
这一次，他终于赶上了。


End file.
